When connecting to a radio network, an access terminal selects an access point from available radio network access points that are within communication range. Network protocols are used in communicating between an access point and the access terminal.
The 1xRTT protocol has been standardized by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) in the TIA-2000.1 through TIA-2000.6 series of specifications, which are incorporated herein by reference.
The 1xEV-DO protocol has been standardized by the TIA as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification,” 3GPP2 C.S0024-0, Version 4.0, Oct. 25, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. Revision A to this specification has been published as TIA/EIA/IS-856A, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification,” 3GPP2 C.S0024-A, Version 2.0, July 2005. Revision A is also incorporated herein by reference. Revision B to this specification has been published as TIA/EIA/IS-8560B, 3GPP2 C.S0024-B, version 1.0, May 2006, and is also incorporated herein by reference. Other wireless communication protocols, such as UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service), may also be used.